Sora and Kairi: A Love That Will Never Die
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: After so many years, they knew they would come together.
1. Chapter 1

Sora and Kairi: A Love that will Never Die

"Hey Kairi, wait up!"  
Kairi turned to see Selphie running towards her, breathless.  
"You feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are wrapped up in their ball game and won't come with me," Selphie whined.  
"Not today, sorry" the redhead replied.  
"Why not?"  
"Selphie, do you remember a boy who used to hang out with us?"  
"What boy?"  
"He was always with me, on that island. To me, it's where he used to be. His voice was always there…"  
Kairi stared at the silhouette of the island.  
"But now it's gone."

Lightning flashed and Kairi's eyes shot open.  
"Sora…" she breathed his name, loving the sweet taste of it on her lips. The redheaded girl got up and looked out the window. The rain pounded down and another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.  
"Sora…why did you have to go?"  
Her vision blurred and tears streamed down her face, all of her pain and agony pouring out and dotting the sheets with salt water.  
When morning dawned, Kairi went down to the beach. Looking out over the waves, she sighed, watching them crash upon one another.  
"Maybe…waiting isn't good enough…"

Gasping, Kairi woke up for real this time. She ran outside, still in her nightgown. She ran through the rain until she reached Sora's house. She knew he would be alone since his parents were out of town for a week.  
The redheaded girl ducked behind the bush blocking his first-floor window. She knocked on the glass until his surprised face appeared. His brunette spikes were ruffled, and he yawned as he opened the window.  
"Kairi?" he said sleepily? "It's three in the morning what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"  
"Sora, I need to talk to you." He helped her climb through the window and then they pulled it shut together.  
She immediately latched onto his middle, tears threatening to escape again. After a moment, Sora wrapped his arms around her in return.  
"Please be real this time, Sora."  
"Kairi, what are you talking about?" He looked down at her worriedly. "Are you having nightmares again?"  
At that Kairi burst into tears. Sora held her, letting the redheaded girl soak his shirt. When she calmed down a bit, she released Sora and sat down on his bed.  
"I'm sorry…I just…I don't want to lose you again…"  
Sora sat down next to her and laced an arm around her shoulders.  
"You're not going to lose me, Kairi. Best friends forever, right?"  
He held out his pinky to her, smiling. She intertwined her smallest finger with his.  
"Right."  
Sora got up and went over to his dresser drawers. He threw Kairi a pair of sweatpants and an overlarge t-shirt. He then went to the bathroom and got her a towel.  
Kairi changed quickly while Sora went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. When he came back in, Kairi was sitting on his bed, staring down at something in her hands. She shifted slightly, and Sora saw what it was.  
"You kept this all this time?" she asked, her eyes tearing up again. She held up the lucky charm in her hand, and then she looked at him in a way Sora will never forget. There was a mix of emotions swimming behind her eyes. Happiness, shock…and something he couldn't quite figure out.  
"I was going to give it to you when I first got back, but… it just seemed right to wait."  
"Thanks, Sora."  
Kairi took the mug of hot chocolate he held out to her, and the two sat in comfortable silence for a moment as they sipped their drinks. Sora put his drink down on the nightstand and Kairi followed suit.  
The brunette lay back, hands clasped behind his head, eyes closed.  
"Hey Kairi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you want to go to the island tomorrow?"  
"I would like that Sora."  
Kairi bit down on her lip and began tracing the stitches on Sora's comforter.  
A solitary tear fell from her eyes and splashed onto the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora and Kairi: A Love that will Never Die

Chapter 2

Kairi stood at the shoreline, waiting for Sora. She thought about his words from the night before.  
"Best friends forever, right?" she whispered to herself. "Sora… don't you realize how much I love you?"  
Then she cried again, no longer able to hold it back. She let the tears fall, not even trying to stop them. They left tearstains on her face and dripped off her chin.  
"Hey Kairi! You ready to go yet?" Kairi wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself as best as she could. She turned around to see Sora walking towards her, his voice tearing her from her thoughts.  
"Hey Sora… yeah, let's go. When do you need to be home?" asked Kairi.  
"Sunday. You?"  
"Same." Kairi smiled. Two whole days with Sora.  
They loaded everything onto their small boat, and then got in themselves.  
Within 15 minutes, they came up on the shore. They carried their bags to the shack and then went back outside.  
Kairi clasped her hand behind her back and walked to the edge of the water.  
Sora walked up beside her and they stared at the waves for a moment.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the spiky-haired boy spoke up.  
Acting on a whim, Kairi took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. Sora stiffened for a split second, but then he relaxed.  
"Kairi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I um… well, I found what you added to the drawing… in the secret place, I mean."  
"Oh, that…Sora—"  
But Kairi stopped short because then his lips were on hers. He was intoxicating, and whatever Kairi had been thinking had now escaped her completely.  
She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sora twisted his fingers into Kairi's hair and tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss.  
Finally they broke apart, in desperate need of oxygen. . The brunette smiled and pulled Kairi into a hug.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you, too."  
Kairi didn't know what would change now, but she did know one thing: not for the world did she want to leave Sora's arms.  
Never.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora and Kairi

Chapter 3

There it was again, the darkness, closing in on her. Kairi ran as fast as she could, but still it chased after her.

"Kairi!" Sora ran towards her, and that's when she saw it: he had the keyblade in his hand. He was going to leave her again…

"Sora, no!" But it was too late; Sora had disappeared into the darkness. And this time, she knew it would be forever.

Gasping, Kairi sat up. She was alone, on the beach. The sun was just barely beginning to creep its way forward. Kairi got up, her red locks blowing in the cool morning breeze.

"Sora! SORA!" The brunette ran from one of the shacks. He took the hysterical girl by the shoulders.

"Kairi! Kairi, listen to me. What's wrong?" Kairi threw herself into his arms, her tears soaking his shirt.

"You… you left again," she managed once she calmed down. She knew she should feel stupid for getting so upset over a dream, but she was so terrified that he would leave her again.

"Kairi, I'm right here… it was just a nightmare. I'm never going to leave you ever again. I promise." He held her like that for a long time. Exactly how long, neither of them knew. Even after she had calmed down, Kairi still didn't want to let go. She hardly dared to believe the arms encasing her were real, that Sora was real. The nightmare had seemed so real itself…

"Kairi… are you sure you're okay to stay until tomorrow?" Kairi released her grip and stepped back.

"Yes." Her voice was pitifully hoarse, and she looked exhausted, but she was still firm. So they had some breakfast and enjoyed the day. When the light began to dim, they went down by the beach to watch the sunset. Kairi sat with her legs drawn up to her chest, chin resting on her knees. Sora clasped his hands behind his head and looked at her. He knew she saw him, but she didn't return his gaze.

"Kairi? Can we talk?" The redhead looked up at him, eyes guarded.

"About what?" Sora looked at her incredulously. Wasn't it obvious?

"About… about yesterday." Kairi visibly relaxed, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding.

"I don't regret it, if that's what you mean, Sora." She smiled, looking back out over the water. She expected him to say something, but the next thing she knew, she was on her back, his lips crushing on to hers.

Sora was on top of her, but being careful not to put too much weight on her. After so many years as best friends, Kairi had always wanted, but never quite dared to hope, that something like this could be possible. She knew she was in love with him the moment he let go of her hand. After Ansem was defeated.

It hit her like a million bullets, along with the fear that she might never have seen him again. Sora had known even earlier.

It hit him right when he showed up in Neverland. Seeing her look so limp and lifeless shattered his already suffering heart into a billion tiny little pieces. Now they were together, and they were never going to let go of this moment, holding onto it with all they were.

She twined her arms around his neck, forcing him to deepen the embrace, which he happily did. And right then years of feelings poured out of them. A crowbar couldn't have pried them apart.

They were both exhausted, and all both wanted to do was sleep. But before they drifted off into a deep slumber, Sora's hand managed to find Kairi's, and he grasped it tightly. Before the succumbed to their exhaustion they found each other's eyes, and spoke as one.

"I love you."


End file.
